


For Elflings Sake

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel longs for a mate and a family. Erestor has no interest in having a mate until one fateful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Elflings Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: : I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.   
> Warning: AU. Fluff.  
> Written for Mistletoe in May 2006 for Aprilmoon.
> 
> Timeline: Sometime during the last half of the Second Age

"You are not happy here, Glorfindel," Elrond sighed. "It has been nearly two months since you were returned to us. Will you tell me what I can do to have you happy with us?" The two elves relaxed in each other's company in Elrond's sitting room after their workday, as had become their habit.

Glorfindel shrugged and sipped at his wine. "It has ever been my lot in life, Elrond, but your friendship is dear to me. Worry not, my friend. I am used to being alone."

Elrond looked at the newly returned Balrog Slayer with a raised eyebrow. "I do not understand. What has been your lot in life?"

The warrior sighed. "In my past life I was alone, and I am again now, Elrond. All I have ever wished for is a mate and a family to love. Always the Valar have denied me this - and so I will be alone once again in this life."

"There are many beautiful ellith (f. elves) here. I see them looking at you. Are there none who you would take to wife? Surely Mandos did not return you to be alone always."

Glorfindel snorted. "Those who look at me care for only one thing, Elrond. They are interested only in my fame and my looks. There is no one who even sees the real me. And besides, I do not care for ellith."

"Well, ellyn (m. elves) then. Are there none who interest you as a mate?"

"Those who look at me are the same as the ellith. They care only for what I am, not for who I am."

"Is there no one whom interests you then - no one you would pursue for your mate?"

Glorfindel stared into his glass. "There is one...one who I look at, but who does not look at me."

Elrond brightened and plopped down beside Glorfindel on the sofa. "Tell me. Who is it?"

Glorfindel was silent for a long moment and then whispered, "Your Chief Councilor."

"Oh dear," Elrond said quietly. "That is indeed a challenge. My beloved cousin is not one in search of a mate. I do not even know if he prefers ellith or ellyn."

"Your cousin? I had no idea that Erestor was your cousin," Glorfindel said in amazement. "But why does he not wish for a mate? Surely it is the way of elves?"

Elrond sighed. "Erestor has seen too much, Glorfindel. His mother was sister to my grandmother, Nimloth of Doriath - Celeborn's kin. He is older than even I, and has witnessed too much death and destruction, seen too much pain from families destroyed by strife and war, and he fears that any family and home he builds will be torn away from him, just as he witnessed for most of his life. He founded this haven with me. He begins to hope that our sanctuary is secure, but to change the way he feels - I fear it will take either many years or something of such impact that I cannot begin to hope for it."

"He is Sindarin then?" Glorfindel asked.

"He is. Does that concern you?"

"Nay." Glorfindel shook his head and stared into his glass. "It matters not to me. We are all elves, are we not? The Valar did not create one form of elf different from another. Our divisions are of our making, not theirs." He sighed. "I find it sad, Elrond. I would grasp at happiness, however short it may last, and yet he wants it not, and out of fear. How does one fear to be happy?"

"Because he has suffered the pain of having happiness and those he loved torn from him, my friend. Through it all, Erestor has continued to give love in abundance, Glorfindel; he just does not accept love for himself. There is not much I would not give to have it so. I love him, Glorfindel. He is like another brother to me, and I still have hope that one day I will see him happily in love with someone, as he was meant to be."

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Entering the room at Elrond's response, Lindir said, "I am sorry to disturb you, Elrond, but a party from the Greenwood has arrived unexpectedly. They escorted an elleth (f. elf) here, and ask for you in the Healing Hall."

"The Healing Hall?" Elrond asked his seneschal, getting up. "Is one of them injured?"

"It is the elleth," Lindir replied. "From what I could find out quickly, she is fading...and very pregnant."

Elrond, accompanied by Lindir and Glorfindel, hurried to the Healing Hall. Leaving his seneschal to deal with the Greenwood guards waiting in the hallway, Elrond and Glorfindel entered the room where the elleth lay with closed eyes. A healer had made her comfortable in a bed, and was preparing a potion of herbs.

Elrond gasped when he saw the elleth, and rushed to the bed to kneel at its side. Taking a cold hand in his own, he whispered, "Aerlinn?"

The dark-haired elleth opened her eyes. "Elrond. I go to join my husband, and my time is short," Aerlinn said weakly. "I begged Oropher to allow me to come here to you and Erestor. Please...I must see Erestor."

The master healer knew there was nothing to be done to stop her fading. The best he could hope for was to save her child. "Glorfindel, tell Lindir to bring Erestor - quickly!" Elrond ordered. As the captain left the room, Elrond gently laid his hands on Aerlinn's extended stomach. "Your time is here. You bear twins."

"This I know," Aerlinn replied, before moaning in pain. "You must save my children, Elrond."

"I promise you, I will, Aerlinn. Let me give you something for the pain."

"Not yet. I must speak with Erestor first. Wait."

There was no need for Glorfindel to tell Lindir to fetch Erestor. As soon as the Greenwood guards had told the seneschal who the elleth was, Lindir had hurried to the Chief Councilor. Glorfindel had barely entered the hallway when they arrived at a run. Elrond rose from the bedside and stood with Lindir and Glorfindel, allowing Erestor to sit next to Aerlinn.

The elleth tried to push herself up to sit, until Erestor slipped his arms around her to lean her against him and rest in his embrace. "Aerlinn," he whispered shakily. "What has happened? Glauron?"

"He is gone, Erestor, and I go to follow him. I knew I had to come to you and Elrond." Aerlinn stopped for a moment to hiss in pain. "The time is short, dear brother."

"Will you not live for your child, dear one?" Erestor asked, tears running down his face.

"I cannot, Erestor - I have not the will to live without Glauron. My heart is broken. My light dimmed the moment he died. But you, my brother...you must be mother and father to my children. Yes, there are two. Elrond will save them and you must love them and raise them as your own. You must do this for me, brother. I would give them to no other. They will not know my beloved Glauron and call him " Ada", but they will call you thus, and the knowledge of it eases my heart. Forgive me, Erestor, but let me go."

Erestor held his beloved sister and wept. "I will do as you ask, Aerlinn," he whispered brokenly. "For love of you, I will raise them as my own and love them. This I promise you."

"It is done then, and it is time. My children will be born, but hold me and let me breathe my last breath in the comfort of my dear brother's arms."

~~~*~~~

Erestor released a keening wail as Aerlinn breathed her last, and dropped his head onto her chest, sobbing. Too weak to deliver the twins, Elrond had finally given her herbs to make her sleep and performed the surgery needed to deliver them.

Elrond and another healer, tears in their eyes, bore the infants away to examine and wash them. Glorfindel had stayed the whole time, standing across the room, and as Elrond left the room he approached Erestor and sat beside him. Drawing the councilor up from his sister's body, he pulled him into his arms and held the grieving elf until he could cry no more. They were still sitting together, Erestor's head upon Glorfindel's shoulder, the warrior's arms holding him and rubbing his back, when Elrond returned.

Elrond stood and watched for a moment, then said softly, "Come away, cousin. Come away from this room of sadness. Come and see your beautiful children."

Erestor lifted his head and looked at Elrond. Glorfindel released him, and he stood, then leaned over to place one last kiss on Aerlinn's brow. Taking a deep breath, he turned and said, "I am ready."

Elrond wrapped an arm around Erestor and drew him away, motioning with his free hand for Glorfindel to follow. As they entered the room with the infants, a healer bowed and left them alone.

"Come and see your children, Erestor." Elrond led him to a cradle that stood in the room. "Look what a beautiful gift our dear Aerlinn has given you." Picking up an elfling wrapped in a blanket, Elrond handed it to Erestor, helping him hold the infant to properly support his head. "Greet your new son."

Bright blue eyes looked up at Erestor, and the councilor moved the blanket aside to reveal a dusting of golden hair. Tears appeared again in Erestor's eyes, and he whispered, "Hello, little one. Do you know how beautiful you are? You have your Ada Glauron's eyes and hair, and will be as handsome as he was one day. I wish your Nana could have seen how beautiful you are." Looking up to Elrond, he said, "Thank you for saving him."

Elrond nodded, then asked, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"A daughter?" Erestor breathed. "I had thought they might be identical."

"Oh, there is nothing identical about them, Erestor," Elrond said lifting the second infant from the cradle. "Come and meet your new Ada, little one," Elrond whispered to the babe.

"Erestor, I will hold your son for you so you can greet your daughter, if you would like," Glorfindel said, looking at Erestor hopefully. "I love elflings, and I promise I will be careful with him."

Erestor looked to Elrond, and when his cousin nodded, Erestor turned to Glorfindel and placed the golden-haired infant in his arms. "Thank you, Glorfindel. And thank you for...before."

Glorfindel nodded distractedly as he expertly took the elfling from Erestor, cooing at the baby. Erestor was astonished that his heart filled with a long forgotten emotion as he watched the huge warrior hold the tiny infant in his arms, and he swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat before turning back to Elrond.

Elrond placed the second born twin into Erestor's arms, and wrapped an arm around his cousin, knowing what emotions she would evoke. "Look at her, Erestor. Is she not as beautiful as she who bore her?"

Sparkling gray eyes that matched Erestor's own stared up at him, and the baby's head was covered with the same dark hair he had shared with his sister. Tears ran freely down Erestor's face as he laid his head back on Elrond's shoulder, stifling a sob.

Wondering what was wrong, Glorfindel leaned over to peer at Erestor's new daughter, then realized why the councilor was so affected. "I see your sister strongly in her features, Erestor. She is very beautiful. The little one will be a great comfort to you - they both will."

Erestor nodded and held the babe close to his chest, kissing her brow.

"What will you name them, Erestor?" Elrond asked softly.

"They shall be called Aerlinniel and Glaurion," Erestor said, and Elrond and Glorfindel nodded in approval.

Just then a healer entered carrying two bottles for the elflings. "It is time for the little ones to eat, my Lord."

Glorfindel took a bottle from the healer, and sitting in a chair, coaxed Glaurion to take the nipple and suckle.

"You did that quite expertly, Glorfindel," Elrond said. "How do you have such experience with elflings?"

Glorfindel smiled happily. "I helped your grandmother care for your father. I enjoyed taking care of him and would beg for the chance to sit with him while your grandparents performed other duties."

Elrond chuckled. "You did say you loved elflings. Come, Erestor, sit in the chair with Aerlinniel, and I will help you."

With Elrond's help, Aerlinniel was happily taking her bottle, and Erestor looked up at Elrond. "Aiya, Elrond. I know nothing about caring for elflings. However will I manage with two? I want to be perfect for them....to care for them with as much skill as I can because I already love them. What do I do?"

Elrond thought for a moment, and then said, "I will help you with them, Erestor, and so will others. We can get a nursemaid for you, but it would be better for the elflings if you had a mate to help you. You cannot give their care totally into others' hands. I know you have always said you did not wish to wed, but there are the little ones to think of now. They would fare best with two parents, and it would add to their security."

Erestor said nothing for long moments as he considered Elrond's words. "I know you are right," he finally said, followed by another long silence. "Very well. I will take a mate, Elrond...for the elflings' sake. But how do I go about it? I cannot see myself courting someone, and the elflings are here now."

"Would you trust me to arrange a marriage for you, Erestor?" Elrond asked.

"I have always said I would trust you with my life, Elrond. Now I am. Yes, I would trust you," Erestor answered, relieved that Elrond would take care of finding him a mate, and refusing to even think about what that would mean over and above someone skilled to help care for the elflings and teach him what to do.

"There are many beautiful ellith who look at you, Erestor. Is there none that you would care to take to wife?" Elrond asked, experiencing a sense of déjà vu from his earlier conversation with Glorfindel.

"I am not attracted to ellith, Elrond," Erestor whispered, so softly that his cousin could barely hear him. Erestor blushed a deep red.

"It is no shame to be attracted to ellyn, Erestor," Elrond said softly.

"What ellon (m. elf) would want to bind himself to me to care for two elflings, Elrond? Which would have the experience to care for elflings?" Erestor asked dejectedly. "Those who have sought me only want me for my position anyway."

"There is one ellon, Erestor," Elrond said quietly. "There is one who desires above all else a mate and a family to love, and who is also not attracted to ellith. There is one who would love the elflings as his own and help you care for them. One who would guard them with his life and keep them safe. One who cares not about your position, and would treasure you as his mate forever, and never let you regret your decision."

Erestor looked up at Elrond. "Who is this paragon who would have me and the elflings?" he asked.

Elrond smiled and then turned to Glorfindel. "Will you tell him?"

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "I would be your mate, Erestor, if you would have me. I know you would take me as your husband only because of the elflings, and I accept this. I have been alone in both of my lives and this one has been worse than the last. All anyone wishes of me is the legend. All I ever wanted was a family to love, and I will do my best to make you and the elflings happy. If you will have me, I hope we can be companions and friends, and I promise I would ask you for nothing that you do not freely give"

While Glorfindel had been speaking, Erestor had watched him with the elfling. Glaurion finished his bottle, and the warrior deftly brought the babe to his shoulder and rubbed his back until the elfling burped. Erestor looked at Glorfindel's eyes and saw hope shining in them, thenlooked between Aerlinniel in his arms and Glaurion's in the captain's. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I accept."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Erestor was exhausted. He sat on the edge of his bed in his nightshirt staring at the gold ring on his finger. The night of the elflings' birth he had had no rest, and then there had been Aerlinn's funeral, and his marriage to Glorfindel, witnessed only by Elrond and Lindir. The captain's possessions had been moved into Erestor's larger rooms, along with the cradle, until an adjoining room could be converted to a nursery. In the wardrobe, stacks of diapers and baby clothes sat alongside his own clothing, and now Glorfindel's as well. Two rocking chairs sat in front of the fire. Elrond had even arranged for a small icebox to be placed in his rooms to store the elflings' milk. Glorfindel had shown him how to heat the milk over the fire and test the temperature on his wrist to make sure it was neither too hot nor too cold.

Glorfindel had done most of the work, changing the elflings' diapers and clothing, bathing them, and allowing Erestor to enjoy his new little ones while giving them their bottles or holding them as they slept. That would have to change tomorrow, Erestor thought. Glorfindel had shown him kindness and was sensitive to his grieving for his sister, but now it was time to do his share of the work. Not that he would consider caring forhis beautiful new children as work.

The captain had insisted on feeding the elflings while Erestor bathed. The little ones were sound asleep in their cradle and Glorfindel was now bathing. In little more than a day, his life had been completely turned around. His beloved sister, his only living kin, was dead. No, that was not true, he told himself, shaking his head. Elrond was his kin. The elflings were his kin. He had lost one, but had been given two. And he had a mate now. His brother-in-law was gone, but he had a husband by law. A husband who would probably want to claim what was now rightfully his, namely Erestor.

Glorfindel left the bathroom wearing his nightshirt and found Erestor sitting on the bed, swaying in exhaustion, and mumbling to himself. He knelt on the floor in front of him and gently placed a hand on his knee. "Erestor?" The councilor started, and large, scared eyes looked at him. "It is time to sleep now. You are exhausted."

"Sleep? You do not wish to claim me? It is your right."

"As it is your right to claim me if you wish it, husband", Glorfindel said gently. "No, Erestor. I will only claim you when and if you ever wish me to. I told you I would never take from you that which you did not freely give. Tonight, and every night until you say different, we will simply sleep."

"Thank you," Erestor whispered, relieved.

Glorfindel rose and lifted Erestor's legs, helping him lie down comfortably in the bed, then extinguished the candles and slid in beside him. "Good night, Erestor," he whispered, but his mate was already asleep.

During the night, Glorfindel rose three times to feed one of the elflings, always being careful not to disturb Erestor. He counted himself fortunate that only one infant woke at a time and he was able to rock and offer the hungry one a finger to suck on while the milk heated and the other slept. After the third time, he figured out it would be best to simply wake and feed the sleeping twin after he had fed the first one, or he would be awoken again very soon. He knew his mate was exhausted; grief was such a draining emotion, and Erestor had lost his beloved sister only the day before. Glorfindel was more than a little weary himself, but he knew the best thing for Erestor was rest.

In the morning, Erestor felt guilty upon awakening and seeing Glorfindel trying to change the diapers of two fussy, crying elflings and heat milk at the same time. He felt even worse when he noticed four empty bottles on the table and realized that Glorfindel must have gotten up to feed the elflings several times during the night. He pushed the bedclothes aside and got up quickly. "What can I do to help, Glorfindel? I am so sorry I did not wake to help you. This is not fair to you."

"It is all right, Erestor," Glorfindel smiled as he deftly pinned a fresh diaper on a now happy Aerlinniel. "You needed the rest, and I have managed. How would you like to learn how to diaper your son?"

"Show me," Erestor responded, picking up Glaurion and cuddling the crying elfling. "Oh, my beautiful little elfling is not happy this morning," he crooned to the elfling. "That is quite a lusty cry. Perhaps you will be a herald when you grow up. What do you say to that, my sweet?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Lay him on the table on the blanket, Erestor, and remove the pins from his diaper. Do not just pull the diaper off or you could have a real mess. Good," he said as Erestor took the pins out and opened the diaper. "Now take his little feet in one hand and lift his legs."

Erestor followed Glorfindel's instructions, and a powerful smell invaded his nostrils. "Oh, my. That is positively disgusting, little one! Now what do I do, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel showed him how to clean the baby and set the dirty diaper aside, and how to fold a new diaper. "Now there is something you need to know about little boys," Glorfindel began, but it was too late. Glaurion calmly looked up at his Ada as a stream of warm pee hit Erestor full in the chest. "Umm...that," he said, quickly placing another diaper over the elfling's middle and trying not to laugh.

Erestor gasped. "Do they do that all the time?" he croaked.

"No, just enough to remind you that they will." Glorfindel gave up trying to stifle his laugh. "Oh, the look on your face, Erestor."

Erestor glared at Glorfindel, then turned a smiling face back to the baby. "You got Ada! That was not a good little sweetling! Now I want you to make sure you get Glorfindel next time, all right, little one?" Glorfindel simply laughed louder.

When the elflings were changed and clothed in fresh little gowns, the two grown elves sat in the rocking chairs feeding the little ones. Glorfindel held Glaurion and Erestor held his little daughter. "How are we ever going to manage caring for the elflings and continuing our work, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked.

"I spoke to Elrond yesterday, Erestor. He feels that it is important that we spend as much time with the little ones as possible during their first few months, so there will be others taking over the majority of our work. Of course they will sleep for many hours during the day, so we will be able to work here during those times. When they are a few months old, we will probably be able to take turns working, one of us in the morning and one in the afternoon. By the time they are a year old and walking and talking, we should be able have a nursery maid for them and resume nearly a full day's work."

Erestor nodded. "How is it possible that I have fallen in love with these two so quickly?" he mused. "The thought of having someone else take over my duties so I can be with them does not even bother me."

"I know. I feel the same way. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family, Erestor," Glorfindel said softly.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me, Glorfindel," Erestor replied, forgetting that one of the reasons that the captain had offered was because he had wanted a mate.

By the time the babies were fed and burped, a servant had brought their own breakfast, and the hungry elves sat at the table, each with an elfling on their lap, and ate. After their meal, Glorfindel showed Erestor how to bathe the little ones, and the elflings were finally put down to sleep so the two grown elves could take turns having their own baths.

Days passed, and they developed a routine of getting up together during the night to feed the elflings. The nursery in the adjoining room was completed, and the elflings' cradle was moved there, but the door was kept always open. There were no elflings on Arda more dearly loved by their parents.

Glorfindel cherished the nighttime when all was silent and they held the little ones, rocking and feeding them together and speaking softly about the elflings or a bit of work, and sharing secrets about themselves that no one else knew.

The day came when Erestor was shocked to realize that he had fallen in love with his handsome, generous mate, and heartily wished for a touch or a kiss...or more. But each night they continued to sleep on their own side of the bed, never touching. Each day Erestor waited for a sign from Glorfindel that his love was returned, but it never came. Each day his love grew, and Erestor longed to tell Glorfindel how much he was loved, but was afraid. Glorfindel was so kind and generous that it made Erestor's heart ache.

Each day Glorfindel fell more and more in love with his beautiful, clever husband, and longed for the day when Erestor would love him. His arms felt empty when an elfling was not in them, and he wished he could fill them with his husband, and simply hold him through the night, but it was not a part of their marriage agreement, and so he adored his mate in silence. Each time he watched Erestor hold the elflings, rocking them and singing to them softly, he fell more in love with the beauty of Erestor's heart.

And the days turned into weeks.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

It was sometime before midday when Lindir went to check on Glorfindel and the twins. Erestor had been called to spend the day with Elrond to negotiate trade agreements. Lindir had assured Erestor that he would check on his mate and assist Glorfindel if necessary.

Nearing Erestor and Glorfindel's rooms, it was unnecessary to inquire if the Captain required aid; he could hear the elflings' cries out in the hall. Not bothering to knock, Lindir entered the rooms to find Glorfindel trying to bathe a howling Glaurion in tepid water in the bathroom, and a screaming Aerlinniel in the cradle in the elfings' room. He picked up Aerlinniel and bounced her in his arms trying to still her cries, then walked into the bathroom.

"Glorfindel?"

"Oh, thank the Valar you are here, Lindir! The babes are starting to teethe, Glaurion has a fever, and Aerlinniel needs to be changed and fed. Her bottle is all fixed and waiting on the table in their room." Suddenly realizing that he had been weeping for the little ones, Glorfindel drew a hand across his eyes. "He is just so miserable that it breaks my heart, Lindir, and I do not know what else I can do for him."

Lindir bent down to feel Glaurion's brow. "He is very hot, Glorfindel. I think I should get a healer."

Glorfindel just nodded and continued gently rubbing Glaurion's back and murmuring softly to the screaming infant.

Still lightly bouncing the crying Aerlinniel in his arms, Lindir went to the hall and asked a passing servant to run and fetch a healer, then carried the elfling back to her room to change her soggy diaper. Once she was clad in a fresh diaper and gown, he picked her up, and soon she was sucking furiously at her bottle. Returning to the bathroom, he sat on a stool there, cradling Aerlinniel and waiting impatiently with Glorfindel for the healer.

It was only moments before the healer, worried when he heard the elfling's screams, rushed into the rooms. Following the sound of the cries, he quickly took in the scene in the bathroom and smiled at Lindir before kneeling at Glorfindel's side and taking the elfling in his arms and wrapping him in a towel. "How long has he been like this?" the healer asked, inspecting the infant.

"Perhaps two or three hours. The fever did not get bad until the past hour or so," Glorfindel answered, both his worry and relief at seeing the healer who had helped in the elflings' births apparent on his face. "Can you help him?"

"Oh, yes," the healer replied. "We shall make a tea for him that will bring down his fever and there are things you can do for the teething pain. His sister is not troubled by the teething?"

"Aerlinniel has been a little fussy the past two days, but nothing like this," Glorfindel said. "She has not had a fever."

"And her brother's cries do not seem to be affecting her at the moment," Lindir added. "I am so glad you are here, love."

The healer rose with the still screaming Glaurion in his arms. "Her stomach is overruling her heart," the healer chuckled. "I am glad I was the one on duty too, beloved," he said, kissing Lindir on the brow.

Glorfindel shook his head in amazement and raised his eyebrows. "How can you speak so calmly when Glaurion is screaming in your arms? And are you two....?"

"Forgive me, Glorfindel," Lindir said. "This is my husband, Galuvaeron. And it comes with his being a healer. He is not unaware of Glaurion's cries - he is just used to it and it does not distract him any longer. I suppose I have simply picked it up from him in the long years of our marriage. He has been a healer for many centuries. Trust him, my friend. There is no better healer except for Elrond, and even our Lord defers to Vaeron's skill when it comes to elflings."

In less time than Glorfindel could fathom, Galuvaeron had brewed a tea to reduce the fever, managed to get the infant to drink an entire bottle of it, explained to the captain about taking a wet cloth and freezing it for the elfling to chew on, and rubbing brandy on his gums. "I will leave you more herbs for the tea, one kind for the fever and one that will simply calm them and make their little stomachs feel better. Teething often results in an upset stomach for elflings. When they need it, you may give them as much of either as they will drink," the healer said.

After both elflings were sleeping peacefully in their cradle once again, the three elves sat at the table in the sitting room eating their mid-day meal that had been brought by a servant at Lindir's request. "Do you have any other questions for me, Glorfindel?" Galuvaeron asked kindly.

"Not about the elflings," Glorfindel said, "but I do have a question for both of you if you would not mind answering." He blushed. As the other two elves nodded, he said quietly, "What is it like to make love with another male?"

Lindir managed to keep his surprise at the question hidden. "You and Erestor have not...ummm?" Glorfindel shook his head. "It is the most wonderful thing imaginable, Glorfindel. It is true that the pleasure in being intimate with another elf comes from the love between them, so it matters not if your mate is male or female, but there is something special about the love between two equals. In many ways, it is more passionate, more intense - or so I have been told." Lindir grinned and reached for his husband's hand.

Galuvaeron had an idea what Glorfindel really wanted to ask. "Glorfindel, do you wish to know *how* to make love to another male?"

Glorfindel blushed again and nodded. And so for the next hour he learned more than he ever thought possible about lovemaking, punctuated by chuckles and longing looks shared by the healer and his mate. He would forever remember their discussion as "Lindir and Vaeron's One Hundred Ways to Drive Your Husband Absolutely Wild". He just hoped he would get the opportunity to utilize his new knowledge.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The weeks turned into another month, and Erestor thought he would go mad with wanting. His body had awakened along with his heart, and he would steal away to the bathroom and take himself in hand to relieve his unaccustomed arousals. And then one day Glorfindel was called away to handle a situation in the barracks, and was delayed long into the night. Erestor finally went to their lonely bed, only to toss and turn. He could no longer sleep without Glorfindel's presence, even if there was a cold section of the bed between them.

It was in the early hours of the morning when the weary captain finally returned. By the dim light of the stars shining through the window curtains here and there, he crept to the bathroom to wash and don his nightshirt, and then crawled into their bed as carefully as he could, not wishing to disturb Erestor.

"Is everything all right, Glorfindel?" Erestor whispered.

"I am sorry I woke you," Glorfindel said softly. "I tried not to disturb you."

"You did not wake me. I was concerned for you and could not sleep. What was amiss?"

"Two of the new recruits were sparring together by themselves - with nice sharp swords," Glorfindel whispered sarcastically. "The fools. No one was supervising them and one was badly injured. The healers say he will recover, in time. The two senior guards in charge of the recruits were each blaming the other, and I had to relieve them and put someone else in charge. Things got a little heated, to say the least."

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Glorfindel asked, wondering why Erestor would be sorry over it all.

"I am sorry that you had to go deal with it and relieve the two guards. It could not have been easy for you," Erestor said.

Glorfindel was surprised at his husband's answer. His husband...could it be that Erestor cared about him? "No, it was not easy, but it is over now. Erestor, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said that you were concerned for me and could not sleep. Why were you concerned for me? Why could you not sleep?"

What should he answer? Like most elves, he never lied, but he could be evasive in his answer. But Glorfindel was his husband, and he could not be evasive with him. Truth was always the best course. Erestor's heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to find the words. "I...I was lonely without you. I...care...about you very much. You are my mate."

Glorfindel drew a deep breath. "Am I?" he whispered. "I know you only agreed to bond with me for the sake your elflings." Glad for the darkened room, he was unable to stop the tears that came to his eyes.

The reality of not only Glorfindel's question, but his saying 'your elflings' hit Erestor like a lightening bolt, and he realized how cruel he had been. His actions had been nothing short of abusing his mate. "You are," he said softly, filled with guilt. In another sudden flash he recalled the words both Elrond and Glorfindel had spoken the day of the twins' birth: what Glorfindel wanted above everything else was a mate and a family to love - and Erestor had never even told him that he considered the elflings both of theirs. Glorfindel was their father too, now, and Erestor had simply assumed - wrongly - that his mate knew that. Glorfindel had told him he would never take what was not freely given - he had been waiting for Erestor.

"I have been wrong not to show it, but I was afraid" Erestor whispered. "Even friends and close family touch each other - embrace - and share kisses, if only on the brow or cheek. I have withheld even that from you. When Aerlinn died, you held me and allowed me to cry. You gave up your work to help me raise the children - and I have given you nothing. I took for granted that you knew that I wanted you to be a father to our elflings, equal with me. I am so sorry, Glorfindel." He stretched a hand across the cold section of the bed. "Can you forgive me? Will you give me another chance to prove that I can be a good husband to you?"

Glorfindel's hand met Erestor's, clasping it in his own. Not trusting himself to speak, he raised Erestor's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He could not stop the tears from flowing freely. Was all he had yearned for finally within his grasp? Dare he hope?

Erestor realized that Glorfindel was trembling and he felt the tears on his husband's face and his hand as his fingers were gently kissed, and his heart broke. His cruelty had reduced the mighty lord, the powerful Captain of Imladris' forces to this. Moving closer, he crossed the cold spot between them until his body lay against Glorfindel's. It was time to put aside his childish fears, time to love and be loved. Afraid he had waited too long, he took his mate's hand and whispered, "Please forgive me, Glorfindel. I know not when it happened, but you have stolen my heart. I love you, and I have been so foolish. Please tell me it is not too late to have your love."

A sob escaped Glorfindel. Pulling his hand from Erestor's, he wrapped his arms around the slender elf and held him closely, burying his face in his husband's neck. "I have waited for you for so long, Erestor," he whispered brokenly. "Do you not know you have held my heart since before we married? Can you not see how I adore you, how much I love you?"

Erestor's heart swelled when he heard Glorfindel's words and all of his fear left him. It was not too late. Glorfindel loved him, and being held in his arms was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. Wrapping his arms around Glorfindel, he asked softly, "Will you not kiss me, my husband?"

Glorfindel lifted his head and searched in the dim light for Erestor's eyes, and finally able to see, found them filled with longing, need, sorrow, and most importantly, love. "You love me," he whispered.

"With all my heart, Glorfindel, I love you," Erestor said softly, realizing that his mate needed time to believe that their relationship was about to change forever. "I have never loved another, and I never will. I have kept myself only for you." Taking one of his arms from around Glorfindel, he caressed his husband's face with his hand. "You are so beautiful...so strong...and you make my heart sing, my love. Only you shall ever hold my heart." Unable to resist any longer, he gently pressed his lips to Glorfindel's in a chaste kiss. "I take you as my husband for all time," he whispered against Glorfindel's lips, repeating the vows he had made at their wedding. "With you I will walk my path, and I will make my home in your heart from this day forth."

With a cry, Glorfindel captured Erestor's mouth with his own. Whatever he had dreamed it would be like to kiss Erestor, it paled in comparison to the reality of the sweet lips beneath his. Wanting more, wanting to be closer, he instinctively pressed his tongue past lips and teeth to tenderly curl around its mate.

Erestor moaned as Glorfindel's tongue sought entrance and then gently stroked his own, and his whimper was lost in his mate's mouth as feelings he had never experienced racked his body. His heart felt so full it was near bursting, and all the blood seemed to rush from his head to his groin, leaving him light-headed and more aroused than he had ever known. As the talented organ began to thrust deeply, Erestor's toes tingled and something akin to lightening flashed through him, making his whole body pulse, and Erestor thought he might simply black out from the sensations.

Reluctantly pulling away to draw rapid, ragged breaths, Glorfindel rasped out his husband's name.

"Sweet, sweet Elbereth," Erestor panted, then buried his fingers in his mate's golden mane and pulled him down for another soul-searing kiss. This time the councilor took control and his delving tongue tasted every corner of Glorfindel's mouth, unable to get enough of the sweetness he found there.

Glorfindel lost all semblance of control as he grasped Erestor's hips and pulled their groins together, their hard arousals rubbing against each other through their light shirts. Fumbling with the ties on Erestor's nightshirt, he finally gripped it at the neckline with both hands and ripped it open from top to bottom in a roar of triumph that was trapped by his husband's mouth. Grabbing Erestor's hips, he rolled them until he was on top, straddling his lithe mate. Finally tearing his mouth away from Erestor's, his eyes locked with his husband's, seeing passion in them that was surely reflected in his own. His own nightshirt was subjected to the same treatment as Erestor's, as he roughly tore it off and tossed it aside. As Erestor raised his hands and reached to gently stroke the muscle-rippled chest, Glorfindel saw just a hint of something else in his husband's eyes: uncertainty. Or was it fear? Neither one of them had ever had a lover before, and their pent-up passion had spiraled out of control. This was not what he wanted - not what he had dreamed their first time would be like - they had to slow down. "I love you, Erestor," he whispered. "I will never hurt you."

"I know you will not. I love you, Glorfindel. You are my heart, my soul. I want our bond to be completed the way it should have been on our wedding day, it is just..." Erestor stopped, uncertain of how to voice what he felt.

"I know, my heart. I feel it too. We do not have to rush this. If the little ones stay sleeping, we have the rest of the night and the rest of our lives." Glorfindel lifted himself off of Erestor and lay down beside him, pulling him into his arms and holding him tenderly. "I do not want our first joining to be a mad rush of passion either," he whispered. "I want to hold you and kiss you, to caress every inch of you and explore your beautiful body. And when the time comes, I will prepare you so gently and well that when our bodies finally join you will feel only pleasure and my love."

"That is what I want too," Erestor said softly, his fingers gently resuming their exploration of Glorfindel's chest.

Erestor's smile was blinding, and Glorfindel thought he had never looked more beautiful. His dark hair was splayed over the white pillows, and the moonlight seeping in through the cracks in the curtains illuminated his pearly skin. "My beautiful Erestor," he whispered. "My beautiful husband. You do not mind? I mean...if I...take you first? Or do you want to?" His question trailed off and he waited expectantly for Erestor's answer.

"I do not mind...it is what I have longed for. Not that I do not want to...but I do not know what to do, and I thought perhaps...before...in Gondolin...maybe you..."

"No, love. I was alone in my first life and took no lover, no mate."

"Then how do you...?" Erestor's brow furrowed slightly. Glorfindel had certainly sounded like he knew what to do.

"Do you remember when Glaurion was teething and had that fever? And Lindir and Galuvaeron came and helped me?" Glorfindel asked.

"I remember. I knew I was in love with you by then, and I wanted so much to comfort you when you were so upset."

Glorfindel placed a soft kiss on Erestor's brow before continuing. "After the elflings were asleep again we had our midday meal together, and I asked them," he said shyly. "It was a bit hard to talk about at first, but they were both so open about helping me, and Galuvaeron is a healer, and so...well, they told me everything. Some of the things...oh, my!" Glorfindel suddenly giggled and buried his head in Erestor's neck. "Some of the things...I cannot wait to try with you."

Erestor grinned. "Tell me - show me," he said.

"Well...there is this thing," Glorfindel whispered, then moved the dark hair aside to slowly run, teasingly, his tongue along the pulsing vein on Erestor's neck behind his ear.

Erestor moaned as a shiver wracked his whole body at the exquisite feeling. "Oh! More," he pleaded.

Glorfindel grinned and slowly trailed his mouth down to a rosy nipple on Erestor's chest. He lapped at it gently before sealing his mouth around it and sucking hard.

Erestor pulled a pillow over his face to muffle his cry that would surely have awakened the elflings, and arched his back, pressing his chest further against his mate. By the time Glorfindel had finished with his demonstration, he was a panting, shuddering mess. Pushing the pillow aside, he drew in shuttering breaths.

"Did you...did you like it?" Glorfindel asked, leaning up on his elbow, concerned with the look on Erestor's face. "Are you all right, love? I did not hurt you, did I?"

"Sweet Valar, Glorfindel. That was...amazing," Erestor said, when he could finally breathe again. "I nearly...oh, I have to show you. You have to feel it..." Wrapping his arms around Glorfindel to hold himself up, he latched his mouth onto one of his husband's nipples.

Glorfindel drew a sharp breath, then moaned loudly. Bending his head, he sucked the tip of Erestor's ear into his mouth to keep from crying out. Pushing an arm under Erestor's back to hold his husband to his chest, he reached around his own back, drew one of Erestor's hands to his aching member, and moaned deeply as the slender fingers wrapped around his hardness. Taking Erestor's hard shaft into his hand, matching his strokes to his mate's, the room filled with moans and whimpers.

Their hips thrust up into welcoming hands, faster and harder, until they abandoned nipple and ear to find each other's mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. Tongues thrust wildly as their lips captured deep moans, until with a force neither had experienced before, they came together in a shattering climax, their seed spilling in hot bursts over each other's hand.

The elves collapsed in a heap of panting, entwined limbs, and gradually their breaths slowed. "I had no idea it could be like that," Erestor whispered.

"Nor did I, love," Glorfindel answered, his hands stroking the silky body that half lay upon him. "I love you, Erestor, so very much."

"I love you, my adorable husband," Erestor whispered. "My husband. You are mine and I am yours, forever," he added slowly, savoring the sound. "I do not think I can move. You have worn me out."

"Then rest, my love. We have all the time on Arda to explore each other. I will get up in a few minutes and clean us up. Just sleep now."

Erestor stifled a yawn. "You are a treasure," he said, his words trailing off as he fell deeply asleep.

"You are the treasure, my husband," Glorfindel whispered. He lay for a while simply watching Erestor sleep. Eventually he rose and cleaned both of them off, then curled up around his mate and joined him in a sated reverie.

It was just barely dawn when they were awaked by two screaming infants. "I think your children are hungry, my love," Glorfindel said groggily.

"Those are not my children," Erestor responded, refusing to lift his head from the comfort of Glorfindel's chest.

Glorfindel snorted. "Whose might they be then?"

"They are yours. My children are perfect little elflings who never fuss or cry, and are always smiling and happy."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

After helping Glorfindel with the elflings, Erestor bathed and readied himself for a day away from his mate. "I do not want to leave," he said, embracing his mate and laying his head upon Glorfindel's chest.

"I do not want you to leave," Glorfindel sighed, "but Elrond needs you there. Perhaps you can sneak back for a bit when you break for the midday meal? Even have it here with me?"

"I will. And I do not care what anyone thinks," Erestor said, pulling Glorfindel's head down for a passionate kiss. When lack of air finally broke their kiss, Erestor whispered. "I love you, Glorfindel. I am so happy. Happier than I have ever been."

"As am I, love." Glorfindel took Erestor's face between his hands. "You have made me the happiest elf on Arda, you know. I know now why I was so lonely in my first life - I was waiting for you. I love you so much, Erestor."

The council meeting was forgotten as Erestor was swept up in another kiss.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Erestor stopped in front of the doors of the council room, taking a moment to straighten his robes and smooth his hair, afraid he had gotten a little disheveled in his mad dash from his rooms. He felt a dozen pair of eyes on him as he calmly entered the room and took his place next to Elrond.

"Good of you to join us, Erestor," Elrond said, using his hand to hide a grin at seeing his cousin's sparkling eyes and reddened, kiss-swollen lips.

"My apologies, my Lord," Erestor said. "I was detained by the children."

"Indeed."

The morning dragged on. Erestor thought he would go mad if he had to listen to the advisor who had been rambling on about one thing or another for what seemed like hours. Taking advantage of the loquacious advisor's momentary pause to draw a breath, he spoke up quickly. "My Lord, perhaps now would be a good time for us to take a small break - perhaps a half hour would not be out of line? It is still a good two hours until our midday meal, and everyone has been sitting for several hours."

"A fine suggestion," Elrond responded loudly, thankful for Erestor's suggestion, if only to get away from the non-stop advisor for a few minutes. "Thank you, Erestor. We will resume in one-half hour."

The room cleared in less than a minute, leaving the two cousins alone. Erestor moved his chair back and stood in preparation of his own fleeing, when he was stopped with a hand on his arm. He gave Elrond a look that said, 'Hurry up and tell me whatever it is you have to say because I want to get out of here.'

"You look happy, my dear cousin. Did something happen?"

Erestor could not contain a beaming smile. He leaned over and gave Elrond a kiss on his brow. "I am happy, and yes, I owe it all to you. He loves me, Elrond, and I love him. If you want to know more, you will just have to wait, because I am leaving now." With that, he turned and hurried away.

Elrond sat chuckling for a few moments, his eyes twinkling, then rose and went in search of a nice cup of tea and a half-hour's peace and quiet. It was too bad he didn't find the peace and quiet, but at least he had his tea, sitting in his office while Lindir unfolded the plan.

Erestor entered his rooms to find Glorfindel seated on the floor watching over two sleeping elflings.

Glorfindel smiled up at Erestor and held his arms open. "I wore them out playing," he whispered.

Erestor dropped to the floor and curled up in his husband's arms. "I have nearly a half of an hour," he whispered back.

"Good. That should be just enough time for me to kiss you senseless," Glorfindel said softly, and then proceeded to make good on his words.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The afternoon dragged on seemingly longer than the morning, and it was one frustrated Chief Councilor who finally escaped back to the rooms he shared with his husband in time for them have dinner together. Of course he had managed to sneak back for the midday meal, but that was hours ago! Throwing himself into Glorfindel's arms, he said, "I am done for the day! I do not have to leave here for three whole days!"

"Hmmm...I am a lucky elf," Glorfindel said, kissing Erestor soundly.

"You smell good," the councilor said, burying his nose in Glorfindel's neck when his lips had finally been released. "Did you just take a bath?"

"A short while ago. Why do you not go and have a nice relaxing bath while I feed the little ones, then we can see about our dinner?"

"All right." Erestor smiled and kissed Glorfindel on the nose. "I will hurry."

Glorfindel simply smiled and hummed a little tune to himself as he continued preparing the bottles for the elflings.

By the time the elflings were changed and fed, Erestor stood in front of the fire in the bedroom, wearing a soft, comfortable robe and brushing his quickly drying hair.

Glorfindel stood in the doorway for a few moments, simply admiring the sight. Finally, he asked, "Are you nearly ready, love?"

Erestor turned and smiled. "All done." It did not matter if his hair was still a little damp, after all.

"I have a surprise for you, Erestor," Glorfindel beamed. "If you are ready, come with me." He held out his hand.

Curious, Erestor took his husband's hand as he was led into the elflings' room.

Glorfindel released his hand, picked up a large traveling pack, and slung it over his shoulder, then picked up Aerlinniel, and placed her in Erestor's arms. Picking up Glaurion, he said. "Come with me, love."

Erestor raised his eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

"You will see. It is a surprise." Glorfindel grinned.

Erestor shook his head, but followed Glorfindel out of their rooms, down the hall, around a corner and down another hall, until they stood outside Lindir and Galuvaeron's rooms, where the captain rapped on the door and called, "We are here!"

The door instantly opened. Lindir and his healer mate took the elflings from Glorfindel and Erestor then took the large traveling pack. Lindir smiled at Erestor and said, "Have a lovely time, Erestor," winked and shut the door, leaving a stunned councilor staring at wood.

"They took our children," Erestor whispered. "Why did they take our children?"

"Our elflings are in the best of all possible hands, my sweet," Glorfindel said, wrapping an arm around Erestor. "Come with me," he said.

"Come with me, come with me...I am coming with you," Erestor muttered. "They took our elflings, and all he can say is 'come with me.'"

Glorfindel led Erestor down the hall, around another corner, down another hall, up a flight of stairs and down a third hall, finally coming to a stop in the newly finished and as yet unoccupied guest wing of the house. "Close your eyes, love," Glorfindel whispered.

"Oh, why not," Erestor mumbled. "They took my elflings, my husband has led me to a deserted part of the house, so why not?" He closed his eyes.

Glorfindel chuckled, opened a door and led Erestor inside a room, closing the door behind him. "Open your eyes now, my husband."

Erestor opened his eyes and his face slowly broke into a wide smile. "Oh, Glorfindel..."

They were in what would be a guest room that had been prepared as a royal suite. A large sitting room held a table, laid with a white cloth, fine dishes and crystal. Their dinner sat in covered dishes, surrounded by lit candles and vases of white flowers. Across the room, a fire blazed, creating a golden glow. Through an open door, Erestor could see the bedroom, and he walked to it in a daze.

A large bed sat in the middle of the room, its creamy silk coverings and curtains reflecting the firelight from the room's hearth. Candles, waiting to be lit in their golden holders, sat on the mantel, bedside tables and dressing tables, and the room was filled with vases of white roses. Plump pillows and quilts lay on the chairs and long chaise lounge that sat in front of the fireplace, and another table held crystal goblets, carafes of wine and trays of sweetmeats and fruit. In front of the fire was a plush black fur rug. Erestor could even see some of his clothing - enough for several days - hanging in the large wardrobe.

The adjacent bathroom had a large sunken bathtub, decorated in tiles and gold fixtures that drew water from underground springs. Baskets that held plump white towels, fragrant soaps and oils sat around an edge of the bathtub.

"Oh, Glorfindel..." Erestor said again.

"You never had a wedding trip, beloved, and I knew you would not want to go too far away from the elflings. I wanted it to be special for you."

"I do not know what to say. It is...it is...you are...wonderful." Erestor grabbed his husband and kissed him passionately. "Thank you."

"I am glad you like it, my love," Glorfindel said, leading Erestor back to the sitting room and their dinner. "Hungry?"

"Yes, but I am not sure it is food I am hungry for." Erestor grinned.

"Eat just a little then," Glorfindel said, "It may be days before I let you up from that bed in there." He wriggled his eyebrows and grinned back.

"Promise?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The dinner that had been left for them was so delicious that they both ate heartily. When they had eaten their fill, Glorfindel gathered up the remains on a tray and set it outside the door. Holding his hand out to Erestor, he said softly, "Come with me, love?"

Erestor smiled. "Again?"

"One last time tonight. There is something I want to do."

Erestor rose and took Glorfindel's hand, and they walked through the bedroom and out onto the high balcony, overlooking all of Imladris. Lights in the houses twinkled, and they could see the fires of the border guards out in the distance. Glorfindel pulled Erestor in front of him, the dark head under his chin and their four hands gathered together at the councilor's waist.

"It is so beautiful out here," Erestor whispered.

"Look, Erestor...there he is," Glorfindel said, raising a hand and pointing to the brightest star. "Hail, Eärendil, forever young in my heart; grandson of Turgon; father of Elrond, whom I was reborn to serve. I greet you with my husband, Erestor, and come to ask for your blessing on me and your kinsman this night."

"Hail, Eärendil, Bright Mariner, my cousin. I greet you with my husband, Glorfindel, whom you know of old, and I too ask for your blessing on us this night," Erestor said softly.

The star grew brighter, and a beam of light from its brightness shone on the two lovers standing on the balcony.

"He heard us," Glorfindel whispered.

"Of course he did." Erestor leaned back against his husband, allowing the beam of light to continue falling on them, and felt a great sense of peace settle in his heart. "Thank you, cousin," he whispered.

The light slowly faded from the balcony, but the two stood watching the twinkling star for a little longer. Erestor finally turned around in Glorfindel's arms and drew his head down for a soft kiss. "Will you take me to bed now, Glorfindel?" he whispered.

The golden warrior smiled, and led the way back into the bedroom. Standing beside the bed, Erestor unfastened Glorfindel's tunic and nimble fingers worked on his own robe. "This is how it should have been on our wedding night," Erestor said.

"No, love. You were not ready, and it was too soon. Our marriage was thrust upon you in a moment of need, when you were grieving for your sister. I thank the Valar that you love me now."

"How could I not?" Erestor said, pushing his mate's shirt and tunic to the floor and starting to untie Glorfindel's leggings. "Every day I watched you with our elflings, seeing how you loved them. You are the kindest, noblest soul I have ever known. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"I love you, Erestor, more than my humble words can say," Glorfindel said, stepping out of his leggings at the same time as he let his husband's robe fall to the floor. Bending down, he picked Erestor up in his arms and gently set him down in the center of the bed.

"I love you, Glorfindel. I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much." Erestor pulled his mate down beside him, and ran his fingers over the golden, muscular body. "How I love the feel of you. How I love you." He arched his back as Glorfindel wrapped a hand around his shaft, already hard at just the thought of his husband making love to him. Pulling Glorfindel's head down, he whispered against the full lips, "Make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me, making me yours forever. Please, beloved?"

Glorfindel captured Erestor's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deeply into his mate's sweetness. The taste and scent of his beloved mate only increased his arousal, and he finally pulled his mouth away to whisper, "I do not think I can wait any longer, love. I need you....I want you....I love you."

"I need you too, my husband," Erestor whispered against a perfectly shaped ear before lapping at the tip, "and I want you."

Releasing the hard column he had continued to stroke with his hand, Glorfindel pulled Erestor on top of him, and cupped his mate's rounded bottom in his hand, relishing the feel of the soft yet firm muscled flesh. "You fit so perfectly in my hands," he moaned as Erestor rubbed their groins together. Spreading the perfect mounds in his hands, he ran a finger over the hidden entrance, delighting in the moan and quivering muscles it elicited from the elf atop him.

"Please, Glorfindel...please," Erestor's senses were reeling and he was not above begging. "Please...do not tease me. I want you now."

"Lie on your side, Erestor. It will be more comfortable for you if I prepare you that way first," Glorfindel said.

Erestor quickly complied, drawing one leg up to his chest and exposing himself to his husband. "Will it hurt?" he asked, turning his head to watch Glorfindel.

"Lindir said it would not, as long as I was careful and prepared you properly, my love. I will be very careful."

Erestor nodded and gave Glorfindel a reassuring smile.

Glorfindel reached for the small vial of oil on the bedside table, hoping fervently that he would remember everything that Galuvaeron and Lindir had taught him to please his mate. Opening the vial, he coated his fingers generously, then closed it and laid it aside. As he leaned over to kiss Erestor deeply, he gently massaged around the hidden channel before slowly sinking a finger inside, past the tight guardian ring.

Erestor gasped at the sensation. It wasn't as painful as he feared - merely uncomfortable.

"Relax for me, my heart," Glorfindel whispered, then remembering what Galuvaeron had suggested, pushed an arm beneath Erestor, cradling his body, and wrapped his hand around his husband's still firm shaft and slowly stroked it. Slowly, his finger eased in and out until it moved freely, and he added a second and then a third one. Anticipating what it would feel like to be buried inside his beloved, and feel the heat and muscles clamp around his length, Glorfindel groaned. Burying his head in Erestor's neck, he lapped at the soft skin before gently sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. And then he remembered what he was supposed to search for inside Erestor's channel, and crooked his fingers.

Erestor willed himself to relax, and as Glorfindel's hand wrapped around his length and stroked slowly and firmly, all discomfort fled. Moaning, he was only faintly aware as more fingers filled him. Whimpering softly as Glorfindel's lips and tongue tasted his neck and gently sucked, he was utterly unprepared for the sensation that followed. White light flashed before his eyes, and involuntarily his hips thrust back against the probing fingers. "Oh! What was that?"

"This," Glorfindel whispered, and gently rubbed the hidden bundle of nerves again. His own arousal throbbed, as Erestor moaned and thrust back upon his fingers. "I think you are ready, my love."

"Oh...please...please...yes," Erestor begged, thrusting his hips back again. He whimpered as the fingers left him, leaving him panting and feeling empty. As Glorfindel rolled him onto his back, he gazed into blue eyes darkened with passion, and thought his golden warrior had never looked so beautiful. "Take me, take me now," he whispered.

"Yes, love." Glorfindel quickly reopened the vial of oil and poured a generous amount into his hand. He groaned as he ran his hand along his shaft, coating it generously, and stroking himself, his hips forcing his length up into his hand.

"Oh, Valar..." Erestor moaned. It was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed, watching his husband take his long shaft in his own hand.

Taking Erestor's legs and draping them over his arms, Glorfindel lifted his mate, positioned himself and sank into the quivering channel in one long, slow, fluid movement - and forgot to breathe. Stopping when he was fully sheathed in the tight heat, he wrapped Erestor's legs around his waist and stretched out over his husband, resting his weight on his spread palms. Looking down upon the elf he adored, he finally drew a shaky breath. "Are you all right, beloved? Did I hurt you?"

Erestor wrapped his hands around muscled biceps and looked into deep blue eyes filled with concern. "Oh! You are inside of me!" He smiled softly, and whispered, "It was perfect. You are perfect."

Glorfindel rested his head on Erestor's shoulder. "I never knew anything could feel this good."

"Then move, beloved," Erestor moaned, lifting his hips.

Glorfindel cautiously withdrew and slowly sank once again into the tight heat, willing his body under control and fearful of hurting Erestor. "Oh, Erestor...you feel so good, love. I love you so much." Leaning down he shifted his position and kissed his husband deeply.

As Glorfindel shifted against him, Erestor felt the spot deep within him touched again, and he groaned into his beloved's mouth, bucking his hips against his mate's. "Oh...more...please, Glorfindel. Make love to me." Nothing he had ever experienced felt so good. "Please...love me....love me. I love you so much."

Glorfindel was nearly undone, just hearing Erestor's words, and his fears fled in his desire to please his mate. His thrusts became harder and faster, as they found a rhythm together that satisfied them both. Eyes filled with love locked together, and Erestor's whimpers of pleasure reverberated in his ears as Glorfindel watched his mate writhe passionately beneath him. "I love you, Erestor, I love you...love you," he whispered over and over, incapable of any other thought. Opening his mind to his husband, he growled huskily as he felt Erestor's mind link with his. Fully realizing the love Erestor had for him and sensing his mate's feelings, Glorfindel was overwhelmed with emotions.

Erestor felt Glorfindel's mind touch his, and he opened himself to the link. Glorfindel's emotions crashed through him, and he cried out as his very soul reached for its mate, and they joined and became one. He was in Glorfindel and Glorfindel was in him, and he threw his arms around his husband's neck and lifted his body closer to his mate. Burying his head in Glorfindel's neck, his breathing became sobs and he stifled a keening wail in the golden hair.

Glorfindel rocked back to rest on his haunches, pulling Erestor up to straddle his lap so he could hold him close. Thrusting up into his beloved, Erestor was enfolded in his arms and he whispered, "I have you, my love...I have you...hold onto me."

Erestor wailed as the new position forced Glorfindel's shaft repeatedly against his sweet spot, and he rode his mate's length with abandon, knowing that he was safe within the strong arms. Glorfindel's hand wrapped around his weeping arousal, stroking it firmly, and he heard his mate's voice in his mind, saying, 'Come with me, love...come with me!" His release slammed into him with a force he had never known, and as he screamed, "Glor...fin... del," his seed exploded hotly between them.

Glorfindel gasped as he felt Erestor's muscles convulse hotly around his shaft and his hand was covered with his husband's essence. Roaring Erestor's name, his release erupted with one final thrust into the quivering channel.

Holding tightly onto each other, both gasping for air, they slowly sank down to lay wrapped in each other's arms, legs entwined. Exhausted, they whispered words of undying love; reverie claiming them with their lips still pressed together in a sweet kiss.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

~One year later~

Erestor quickly crawled on the floor after a squealing toddler who merrily carried his black kitten upside down, running with it to Glorfindel.

" Ada! Kitty!"

Glorfindel laughed as he entered the room, and picked up Glaurion, righting the poor animal. "So I see, little one! You have Duryn! Do you think he likes to be carried upside down though?"

"Yes," Glaurion nodded.

Erestor thankfully gave up the chase and pulled Aerlinniel onto his lap, as Glorfindel, twin, and kitten plopped down next to him.

Glorfindel leaned over to kiss his husband soundly. "You look happy, my sweet. Did you all have a good day?" he asked.

Erestor smiled and nodded. "I could not be happier, my love," he whispered. "I could not be happier."

~~~~~~~

Elleth - female elf. Ellith - plural  
Ellon - male elf. Ellyn - plural  
Aerlinn - Sea Song  
Aerlinniel - daughter of Sea Song  
Glauron - Golden Light  
Glaurion - son of Golden Light  
Galuvaeron - Good Blessings  
Duryn - Night Chaser

 

THE END


End file.
